


Consummate

by executrix



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: AU, F/M, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/pseuds/executrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servalan debriefs an agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummate

Sometimes it bothered him that his (infrequent) trysts with Servalan should be borderline violent. Not just borderline, but fumbling-for-a-passport violent. Hoping-no-one-looked-in-the-trunk violent. The way he treated her was harsh. Degrading. It didn’t match up with the kind of person he thought he really was. 

But he consoled himself that Servalan seemed to enjoy herself. Seemed to enjoy what he did to her (although perhaps all she wanted was the attention). It was not likely that anyone could do anything Servalan *didn’t* want and survive. And after the month he’d been having, the years he’d been having, he needed to let off a little steam. 

Servalan pushed herself halfway up from the floor. She leaned against the settee, her head tipped back on the couch cushions. Her gown was now a thousand credits’ worth of white satin confetti. “If your report is to be believed—of course it is, darling--” (a universal endearment that, he suspected, would also serve if she had forgotten his name), “They must all be mad. Blake, of course, I’m sure the inside of his skull must be like a plate of scrambled eggs. But the rest of them as well.”

“Perhaps Central Security has another agent in place, and they didn’t tell me. Or you.” He was going to pour her a drink from the crystal decanter, but discovered that he’d drained it. “ I never used to drink this much,” he said, staring down at the green dregs. “Not more than the rest of the company, anyway.”

“A low bar,” Servalan said. 

“Can’t you wind this up? They all laugh at me,” he said. “I’m sick of it.” He did have some doubts about whether there would be another assignment after this one, or if it would be Positively His Last Appearance on Any Stage.

“When we recruited you to serve the Federation…”

“That sounds nicer than ‘blackmailed.’”

“Yes, doesn’t it?” Servalan said. “You were the Low Comedy man. The Cheeky Chappie. They were supposed to laugh at you.” 

“Not me,” he said. “Characters. Lines.”

Servalan felt a moment of sympathy. She was so satisfied being who she was that she thought it must be dreadful to have to pretend to be loads of other people. 

“Well, then they gave you a script that you had to follow. And now you have to…improvise. So you’re not just an actor, you’re an author as well.” 

“Yes,” he said, feeling a little better. He looked down to speculate on whether there would be an Afterpiece, but reminded himself that those were usually brief farces. “And, d’you know, I don’t think they suspect a thing.”

“That’s because you’re a consummate actor, Space Captain Restal,” she said.


End file.
